At the Grave of My Brother
by Leta McGotor
Summary: Minerva is behaving strange lately and somehow Severus is curious about it. What happens when he finds himself on a graveyard surrounded by blackdressed unknown people who are not pleased to see him? What is Minerva's plan? MMSS
1. Losing a Beloved

**At the Grave of My Brother**

By Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: The chracters and so on belong to JKR but the story is mine.

Chapter 1: Losing a beloved

It was really late at night, the darkness seemed to have swallowed every light. Only from time to time the thick clouds let a tiniest bit of moonlight through, which illuminated the treetops swinging back and forth in the wind.

A lone figure made its way along the countless corridors and passageways of Hogwarts. He moved silently, sunken in his own thoughts. Severus Snape was on his way back to his private quarters. The talk with the headmaster had lasted longer than he had expected. He had learned nothing new. In fact, Dumbledore had repeated his request that he, Severus, should murder him, when the time was ready for it.

Although Severus was known as a man without scroupel, he never even dreamt of murdering the man who had given him something like a second chance. He knew that Dumbledore was a dying man because of the cursed ring that backfired. But he also knew that he would not be able to kill him while looking into his eyes.

He pondered about this whole topic while he strode towards his quarters. Suddenly he stopped and listened carefully. He was sure he had heard something, maybe a student out of bed? He rushed silently into the direction of the sound. He hoped it was not one of his students, because he was really in a mood to give an extraordinary disgusting detention.

Severus stopped again and listened. All was silent now. Slowly he moved on. Had he been wrong? No, there it was again. It sounded as if someone was heavily breathing or maybe even sopping. He turned a corner and found himself in a very small corridor he seldom, if at all, used. He followed silently the sound, which came and went, as if the person, whoeverit was, tried to suppress it.

He arrived at the window that overlooked a great part of the grounds. On the window-sill somebody was sitting. This figure didn't realise that Severus was standing there for he or she was still looking out.

"What are you doing there?", he asked sharply. The person turened round and looked at him, shocked.

"Severus, I didn't hear you." Minerva McGonagall answered gliding from her seat half hidden in the shadows of the night.

"That was obvious. So, what were you doing?"

"That's not your business." She stepped aside intending to turn around and go but Severus stoipped her.

"You have been crying." He stated tonelessly.

"And?" Minerva crossed her arms in front of her.

"And what? What has happened? It's no good to be secretive in such times, Minerva. I need certain information."

"Not this time." Minerva turned around and vanished behind the next corner. The last thing she needed now was Severus Snape sneering at her with his arrogant face. She wanted to be alone at the moment or with someone who would comfort her. Severus Snape was the last person who would do that.

Severus himself shrugged. No matter what it was he would get to know it soon enough. He was at Hogwartsand there were hardly things that needed loner than one or two days until the whole school knew. So he continued on his way.

* * *

The next day arrived with many clouds threatening to pour rain out of them every second. Those represented Severus Snape's mood as he took his seat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Mostz of the students were chatting happily though and looking right and left of him he saw even his collques in a wonderful mood. Had something special slipped his mind? Weas there a special day, a festivity or else?

He scanned again the headtable and noticed that one was missing. He had expected Minerva sitting beside the headmaster and having an absorbing conversation with him like so many mornings when there were news in the papers. He began to wonder but only a second later he watched Draco Malfoy walking into the Hall, even paler as ususal. Severus scolded himself. Again he hadn't managed to learn what the boy had planned next.

Shortly after breakfast half the school queued up in front of the huge double doors waiting to be checked by Argus Filch to go into Hogsmead. Severus paied no attention to them. A trip to Hogsmead ment silence and better conditions to work at his potions. So he vanished into the dungeons.

Several hours later Severus was sitting at his desk glaring into the flames of his fire place. The day had not passed as uneventful as he had hoped. One girl was hurt while touching a special necklace and although Draco Malfoy had not been in Hogsmead at all, he was sure that Potter was right, probably the first time in his life. He, too, assumed that Malfoy was behind it, but he had no evidence and the boy had been in detention with Minerva McGonagall and so he had had no chance to come out.

Severus' thoughts wandered. Minerva had behaved strange all day. He hadn't seen her once during mealtime, not in the morning and now in the evening either. Then there was the meeting of them last night with the tears all over her face. He wondered what had happened. In fact he wondered why noone else semed to notice. Nobody spoke about her or wondered or asked… strange, he thought but shook his head. There were more pressing matters than to wonder about Minerva McGonagall.

* * *

It was really early. Dawm would not arrive in the next few hours and Severus Snape who came from a Death Eater meeting wanted just one thing: sleep. The meeting had been dangerous. The Dark Lord had been angry and from time to time he had cursed everyone who paid not enough attention for his taste. Luckily Severus was only once hid by the Cruciatus Curse, while others had to endure it for several long times.

Severus Snape entered the Entrance Hall and stopped suddenly. There was someone else there. Slowly he retreated into a shodowy corner and watched in silence. There was indeed someone coming down the staircase. This one had nearlyx reached the door when Severus reacted.

"Lumos" Someone was blinking rapidly in the beam of light. "Minerva, again?"

"What do you mean with "again"? I'm not responsible if you have problems with your sleep. Why don't you look for someone else you can gave a fright at this time of the day?", she barked at him.

"Right, I'm only up here because I looked for you. Of course, I have nothing better to do. By the way, where are you going?"

"Didn't I tell you? It's not your business.", she said crossly. "Better continue whatever you were doing in that dark corner." She turned around and stpped into the grounds. Severus shook his head.

"There will be a time, when I kill this woman.", he muttered more to himself. He started to make his way to his qurters but stopped after onlx one step. Somehow he would like to know, where Minerva was going. That was not out of curiousity, he reassured himself while he followed her out, but he had to make clear that all was safe here.

He followed her silently to the gates, which marked the border behind which everyone could apparate. Minerva was just visible, looking through her little black hadback she had with her. The moment she choose the disapparate Severus grabbed her and the nect second he found himself on an ancient graveyard surrended by a group of unfreindly looking people he had never seen before.

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? You would improve something? You have an idea? Please write whatever it is. I'm glad to hear from you and I really enjoy reading reviews. So let me read, what you think. ;-D**


	2. Arguments

At the Grave of My Brother 

By Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: The chracters and so on belong to JKR but the story is mine.

Huge thanks to all who have read and reviewed (**Especially to gynji, coolie, maggie Ernst, Quill of Minerva, madge622 and KK Duke**)

Here are some answers: Minerva does not yet know that Albsus is going to die.

I did not intend to show that Minerva and Severus are enemies or so. They are rivals (she is a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin – I can't change that). But I agree that they are something like friends, too. Not openly, that is correct and maybe not the best of friends – but they respect and help each other and so on. Some harsher comments were not made out of hate or so, but of a change of mood or out of stress.

**I wish all of you a lot of fun with the next chapter.**

Chapter 2: Arguments

Severus was shocked. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he had landed in the middle of a death eater meeting. All people around him were dressed in the deepest shade of black, no face, not even the skin of a hand was visible. All those strangers looked at Severus and before he could even think farther, half a dozen wands pointed at him, ready to strike him down. Severus cought his breath, preparing to defend himself, not exactly knowing how.

"Stop. Stop it.", came a voice from behind the line of enemies, Minerva's voice. She fougth her way through the crowd and stood in front of one of them, who was a bit taller than most of the others. "Don't attack, I know who he is." Minerva hissed at this man in a way that even surprised the Slytherin in the middle.

"We can't let him be, he has seen us and what we are preparing. He would tell. I don't trust those." He spat to the ground and jerked his head in Severus' direction. "Better kill him, a grave is eays to find here." Some of the others laughed nastily.

"I said No, that's definite." Minerva glared at the man, who was nearly two heads taller than she was. But after a minute or so, he looked away, spat on the ground again and shrugged.

"He came with you, he's your problem. But these are my people you bring into danger, don't forget." Minerva nodded and turned to face Severus. Without a word she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd to a grave a little way up, so that the others could not eavesdrop.

"What did you think following me here? Are you mad? They nearly killed you." She hissed and whispered at the same time.

"And what do you do here? This is a graveyard in the middle of the night. Not a suitable time to visit a grave and bring flowers."

"That's not your business."

"Not my business? Do you know these men? If I'm not _gravely_ mistaken, this is a group of the most dangerous men, that…"

"A group that is not ruled by You-Know-Who, right. And they don't harm me. I have known them for the greatest part of my life. So don't dare speak ill of them, Severus."

"Oh, you have known them. And now you plan a picknick? Whatever you are doing here is definitely not harmless or they would not have tried to attack me. So, what is it?"

"It's not your business."

"Does Dumbledore know?"

"It's not his business, either. So go back to Hogwarts and to bed and let me be."

"You tell me what you are doing and I will go" He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"And if I don't want to?" She also crossed her arms and glared at him. This was a question of willpower and she was not going to lose.

"I'll stay."

"They won't let you. It's really better for both of us…", but she did not continue for one of the masked men came striding towards them and when he was near enough, he addressed her.

"We think it better to stop for tonight. Too many unwanted people here." He looked sharply at Severus, whoose face was stony. "We send you a new time soon." He nodded in her direction before he disapparated like the rest of them. Minerva glared angry at Severus.

"That's your guilt. Do you know how long we planned this? How hard it was to find the books and the equipment and all?"

"I will. You just need to tell me what you are doing."

"That's not your business", she answered again and vanished into thin air. Severus also apparated to Hogwarts and cought her on her way.

"So", he said calmly. "I have to tell Dumbledore all about it, you know."

"You wouldn't." She turned to him.

"Why shouldn't I? It could be very important according to those men there. What's that for a connection between you and them? No one like you would even know them. They are mercenaries, they kill if you pay them for their job. What have you to do with them? Who do you want to be killed?" His temper was rising slightly, but he could control himself.

"It's not your…" Minerva began with crossed arms.

"Business, I know. You repeat yourself. Ah, look there, Minerva. There is still light in Dumbledore's study…" He pointed towards the castle.

"No. You mustn't tell him." Minerva interruted him hastily with – was it fear in her voice?

"Why not?" He asked coldly.

"He wouldn't understand." Her voice sounded slightly desperate.

"Tell me and I decide what is understandable for you to hang around with those." Minerva sighed and closed her eyes shortly to collect herself.

"I don't want to have someone killed. It's… it's more like an experiment. That's all." She surrendered.

"You experiment with them? One who loves danger will die in it, Minerva. I expect anyone would help you with it, why those?" He couldn't understand her train of thoughts there.

"They have no scrupel. This… experiment… well, is not… well. I don't expect anyone wanting to participate in something like this." She shrugged.

"Try me. Ask a Death Eater and maybe you get what you want." He answered not looking at her directly.

"Oh Severus, that's no joke and no game. So give it a rest." She said slightly irritated.

"I can't" He crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Because Albus askes me what I have done that your mood is so…"

"Why does he ask you about my mood?" Her voice was rising.

"Ask him. I don't know. But don't expect me to give the matter a rest if you walk through Hogwarts either with an expression to kill or with tears all over your face. I want to know what is going on." His voice matched hers.

"You never cared about my mood." Minerva answered after several moments of silence.

"Oh yeah, because you know what I'm thinking."

"Severus please, I can't tell you, not yet anyway. Maybe I'll explain it later to you, but not now. And my mood… I was a bit stressed lately and you don't help me by disrupting all those preparations."

"Those preparations are…"

"You don't get it. Right?!" She stamped her food on the ground, her mouth was a just visible line.

"What is behind this experiment? Nobody knows something about it, not even Albus, and you expect me to do nothing, to ask no questions? I believe it an even better idea now to go to Albus and tell him." He turned around and made his way towards the castle. But before he could enter it, Minerva hold him back.

"Promise me, that you will not tell anybody, especially not one of the Order and not Albus. Promise me that you will not interfere in anything we do. Promise me you will not follow me to this place again. And promise me you will never visit this graveyard, no matter whether by day, night with someone or without. Do you promise me that?" She said urgently to him. He just nodded.

"Well, come with me then." She went past him and began to climb the first staircase. Severus's eyes followed, evaluating the situation. Not long afterwards he found himself right next to Minerva, who opened the door to her private chambers.

After entering, Minerva closed the door and prepared it so, that no one could eavesdrop. Then she motioned for him to sit down somewhere and vanished into another room.

Severus sat down and looked around. He had never been in Minerva's private chambers before. This room contained a desk, which was loaden with papers, all neatly piled. Next to it was a window and next to it a little door for a balcony. The window-sill was broad enough for one to sit upon it and the book that lay there showed that Minerva did exactly this.

There was a nice fireplace at well, which illuminated the whole room in a golden light. In the middle of all there was a small couch and one armchair in a wine-red shade and a little table with an ancient looking chess set on it.

Minerva came back into the room, holding a small box in her hands. She sat opposite of Severus and opened it taking a few pictures out. One of them she gave Severus. He looked at it.

Two people were visible in the photograph. One of them sat now opposite of him. Minerva sat in a light dress on a swing, which was fastened to an old tree. Against the tree a man was leaning. He had not only black hair, but was dressed completely in the same colour. His face showed a slightly arrogant expression, but his eyes blazed with joy as he looked at the woman sitting on the swing.

"That's my brother, he died shortly ago. We – his friends and me – want to bring him back to life. That's our experiment." Minerva said. Severus looked at her unbelieving. Surely he had understood her wrong. That was impossible.

So, what do you think? Please, share your opinion with me. I enjoy reading what you write, suggest, ask… So, press the little button below and review.


	3. Winning Her Trust

At The Grave of my Brother

Leta McGotor

I'm so sorry I did not update so long, but my life isn't really easy and simple at the moment. My parents are separating and I stand more or less in the middle. Then I'm in my last year at school and the teachers want everyone to do things for the school because of the examinations. And the third thing, as if the rest wasn't already enough, I'm in the process of applying everywhere and so I miss a great deal in school and naturally I have there a lot to do, too. So please, don't be angry with me, although I can't promise to update in the next week. I will update as soon as possible. Wish me luck-

Many thanks to **coolie, hawkgirl04, Minerva's Cat, KK Duke and madge622** for reviewing. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Winning Her Trust 

The next morning came far too fast in Severus' opinion. After Minerva's revelations sleep had not come to him for a long time. Now he stood in the middle of his bathroom and looked at his own reflection in the mirror.

"She is mad.", said the reflection. "And you know it."

"I can't stop her." Severus shook resigned his head. "I tried half the night to convince her that it is indeed impossible, but she won't listen to me."

"You have not really tried. Maybe it doesn't matter to you." The reflection shrugged and turned away.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked sharply. The reflection shrugged again without turning around.

"Why should you care what happens to her? With all your knowledge you can be quite sure that she will not survive her idea. But why should you care?" Severus stared blankly at the mirror. He hated to talk with his own reflection and he had often cursed it. But the worst thing of all about the mirror was, that it was always right.

"So, you are suggesting?" Severus crossed his arms.

"Just help her."

"But just a second ago you said it would probably kill her, and know I shall help her to kill herself? You are the mad one here." The reflection turned around.

"Never expected you to be so… so… doesn't matter. Of course, you have to prevent that, but you need her trust, right? Right! So offer your help. You need to know what is going on, you need to know the plan. So go now. I can already hear everyone running to breakfast." With these words the reflection stepped out of the mirror ad vanished. Severus stared a few more minutes at it, before he made his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ah, good morning, Severus."

"Morning" Severus answered and his expression darkened even more. Not only his own mirror was against him, now Dumbledore had also decided to make his day worse.

"I see you are in an exellent mood." Dumbledore answered as if he spoke about the sunny weather. Severus snorted.

"Why are you here? Didn't you tell me, you would be somewhere else?"

"Yes, but with an emty stomach one cannot travel." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Sure" Severus answered grumpily.

"Severus?"

"Well?"

"Did you think about what I told you? I mean about… what I asked you to do?" Severus stopped. His thoughts had been with Minerva. He had completely forgotten about Dumbledore and his crazy ideas.

"No, but I'm still against it. I can't."

"Please Severus, it must be…" At that moment they arrived in the Great Hall and over the constant jabbering of the students this conversation was not continued. Severus hurried to his seat, quickly to avoid everyone who wanted something from him.

Severus had his breakfast half finished when Minerva entered the Great Hall and sat next to him. She greeted him with a toneless "Good morning", but said nothing else. Severus noticed that she looked rather pale and wondered whether she had slept at all. At once the conversation with his own reflection entered his mind: Winning her trust. How was he supposed to do that?

"You don't look as if you slept at all.", he remarked.

"And?", Minerva answered stirring in her cup. Severus ignored this and continued.

"I thought, maybe, you can need some help." Minerva turned around and looked incredulously at him.

"You were the one who kept saying that it won't work, that it is impossible, remember? Have you changed your mind in the last few hours? Do you think we need someone, who changes his mind every hour? Are you crazy?"

"I just thougth about it. I mean, you believe that it will work, don't you. So you must have reason to do so. I just wonder what this could be."

"Why would this interest you?"

"Just personal interest, that is all." Minerva looked at him, evaluating every word he had said.

"Why do you think that we would need you?", she asked after some moments of silence.

"I don't know all of your group… of them… very well, but I know enough that they are not really bright in complicated potions and spells. I believe you will hardly find anyone who is skilled in potions and willing to help you at the same time."

"And you expect that there is a part that has to do with potions?"

"I expect it to be very old magic and this sort of things mostly have to do with potions, yes."

"Well, and again, what would be your personal benefit from it?" Severus stared at her.

"My… my personal befit will – as it is called so – be personal." They stared at each other for a short time, as if they would lead a battle with their eyes. After a few moments Minerva took her cup into her hand.

"I'll give you the book, but I remind you that no one is to know about it."

"Exellent." He nodded and stood. "I'll see you later then." Without another word he left the Great Hall, knowing that not only Minerva looked after him, but a certain wizard with a long white beard, too.

* * *

Several hours later Minerva sat in her office. The leesons had been very stessy today. Not only that she thought most of the time about Severus, no, but her students also seemed to let their thoughts wander away from the subject. The results were a little fire in the first lessons and two or three students in need of a retranfiguration. How she hated those days.

But now she had another problem. In front of her lay a very old book. It was dirty and the title could not be read anymore. Some spots on the cover held a deep resemblence to blood, a sign that this book could indeed be dangerous.

Minerva opened the it and looked at the pages she had already memorised. The whole enchantment consisted of several parts, including not only complicated spell work but also potions Minerva had never heard of before. Until now she had managed nearly all the needed spells and she had begun to think about the potions. Not that she had been bad at potions in her school time, but she had to admit that these concoctions held a really high level.

Severus' offer to help was exactly what she had needed. But she was not sure. What was really his aim? Why had he offered to help, whereas only a few hours previously he had been all against it? Minerva shrugged. By sitting here and brooding over it all again and again she would not come to a conclusion.

Minerva sighed and looked at the picture standing on her desk. In it three people were visible. In the background was the same swing as in the picture the had showed to Severus. In fact it was exactly the same photo, only that here was one person more. It was a woman with black hair, that showed many gray strants. Her face was lined over and over again and she had problems to stand up straight. One might say that this woman was very old, but Minerva knew that this was not true. This woman, although she looked near the 90, was barely 50 years old. Her name was Gwendoleen, Minerva's older sister.

After the death of their parents, Gwendoleen was the one who had cared for her younger sister and brother. The boy had always been a tomboy and for Gwendoleen it had been all but easy to handle him. Minerva had been in her last year in Hogwarts, when Gewndoleen had died of her illness. Her last wish was that her brother and sister would be safe and cared for. So Minerva had been made to swear that she always looked over her brother, knowing well that he was talented to end up in trouble. Now the situation had come where he had landed himself in great trouble and now her part had come to stand straight for him.

Minerva sighed. Why had she such a family? Why had it to be her? Of course she loved her brother dearly, but she had never even dreamt of trying to revive him had it not been for her oath so many years ago. She sighed again and shook her head. Then she stood up, took the book and left her office.

Only a few minutes later Minerva knocked on Severus' office door and entered. Severus sat at his desk and looked up. In front of him was a stack of parchment, clearly the homework of some students waiting to be graded.

"Here is the book. You will find all you need in it. The spells are no problem but I would like you to look over those potions and tell me how long it takes to make them."

Severus took the old book, it was astounding heavy, and opened it at the place Minerva told him. At first pictures of graveyards and dead bodies greeted him, but then he saw the instructions written next to them.

"Those potions are of a complicated sort, but normally you don't need long to make them, as there is a certain time limit for the ingredients. I suppose I will be ready in... let's say... three days."

"That would be excellent, because we are already running out of time. Nearly every night I produce a freezing charm, so that his body is not harmed so badly. The faster we get ready the better." Severus nodded.

"And you are sure you really want to do it? Why do you need those men? I can't see the use of them."

"They were his friends for quite some time. Without them I would never have got this book or some ingredients and so on. They have helped me a great deal. And yes, I'm sure I want to do it. He is my brother, isn't he?"

"Yes, but normally people grief and then they accept the death. Surely they have the wish to revive their beloved, but I never heard of anyone actually trying to do so."

"That's not true. History showed there were a lot wizards and ..."

"They tried to find a way, yes. But no one actually revived someone. Never. Not even the Dark Lord..."

"Because he has no beloved, has he?" Minerva answered sarcastically.

"No, but..."

"You see, Severus. You needn't do it, you know. I don't force you, you can still say no."

"I said I will do it and I will do it, understand?" Minerva shrugged.

"I just thought you had enough other things on your mind."

"What do you mean with enough other things? Do you mean these?" He nodded at the stack of parchment.

"No, but I have noticed that you are the one most absent at this school."

"You don't count Albus, do you?"

"Next to him. There are so many nights where you are not at school, where you are on your ways to ... him. And it is impossible to oversee that between you and Albus there is some... tension. I don't know what it is about and it is probably not my business, but if it is too much for you..."

"I told you and I tell you again, I do it. Between Albus and me, it's nothing and how on earth do you want to know what I do at nights. I could as well lie in my bed." Minerva shook her head.

"I see you walking away."

"You spy on me?"

"No, I patrol the corridors at night." They both stared at each other.

"Well, I have work to do." Severus said finally.

"Right. I wish you success." Minerva left his office and let Severus alone at his desk, thinking.

So Minerva knew that he went to the meetings, so she knew that he and Dumbledore had not the same opinion, although she couldn't guess about what. Part of him wished for her never to know, but the other part hoped for her to find out, because she was probably the only one who could prevent that he had to swear to murder Albus.

Severus shook his head and looked again at the instructions in the book. Why couldn't the world be simple, why couldn't his life be just so simple.

So, what do you think? Tell me. Just push this little button below. Thanks


	4. Dark Night Dark Day ?

At the Grave of My Brother 

By Leta McGotor

Disclaimer: The chracters and so on belong to JKR but the story is mine.

I finally managed to write my next chapter. I can't it believe myself, but here it is. Huge thanks to all who have read and reviewed (**Especially to madge622 – your reviews brighten my days ;-D**)

**I wish all of you a lot of fun with the next chapter.**

Chapter 3: Dark Night – Dark Day?

It was a very dark night – not that nights were usually bright, but tonight was even darker than most of them. The moon did not shine, heavy clouds hang deep down waiting to pour their contents out over everything. Severus Snape was probably the only living being awake and out. The heavy wind blew around him and the moving leaves made the only soude in the wide range of his surroundings.

Severus knelt down spotting the plant he had been looking for over nearly three hours now. He knew he could find it in the forbidden forest, but as he had never needed it, he had never known where he could find it exactly.

Pocketing the plant he put his silvery dagger away. He sighed deeply while he looked at a long list with many names on it. Most of them were already crossed out. The name of the plant he had just discovered was easily spotted and blackened out. Severus scanned the list. There were only few ingredients he had to get yet. To his luck none of these were really urgent and so he could wait with them until the next morning.

Putting the list away he started his way back to the castle. Not that he was really afraid of the forest, but he too, belonged to the majory of people lucky to be out of it. He prefered places were one is able to spot an eventual danger. The trees in the forest were far to thick to be able to see clearly the way ahead.

Half an hour later Severus had reached the enge of the forest, relived that nothing had dared to attack him. Just a few strides and he would be completely in the open. Suddenly he stopped. There was definetly a sound that came not through the wind or the forest around him – it sounded more than hurrying footsteps.

Severus hid himself behind one of the big trees. Not one second too early. A cloaked figure strode only a few yards next to him to the gate thet seperated the Hogwarts grounds with the rest of the world.

When the figure had nearly vanished out of his eyesight Severus made to follow it paying attention that the someone did not discover him. Reaching the gate the person stopped and opened with a few inaudible spells the gate. Only a member of the school knew which spells and passwords were needed and Severus had quite an idea who this person could be.

"Where are you going?", he asked. The person looked up.

"Oh, I had expected you to go up again to the school. You were at least three hours in that forest if not more.", she answered.

"Minerva, where are you going?"

"Where could I be going at this time of the day? I'm going to the graveyard. My brother's body needs a new freezing charm.", Minerva McGonagall answered in a casual voice as if she spoke about the wheather.

"Are those also there?"

"What does it matter?"

"I don't trust them."

"I did not expect you to. If you excuse me, I have to hurry." She answered and only half a second later she had vanished into thin air.

Severus only shook his head before he turned around and made his way up to the school. Somehow he had to show her that this group was definetly dangerous for her, even if she was the sister of their best friend.

If Severus thought after such a beginning the day could only improve, then he had been wrong. Even before he reached the Great Hall for breakfast he nearly ran into no other than Albus Dumbledore who came from one of his excursions.

"Severus, if you have a minute or two."

"Sure.", Severus answered but his voice and his whole body betrayed this answer. He would prefer having breakfast right now. But he followed Dumbledore without complaint.

"So what is it?" Severus asked before the door was even shut more than ten seconds.

"I wonder if you have already spoken with Mr. Malfoy?"

"I have, but right at the moment I have nothing new to say. Something else?" Severus crossed his arms. How he hated such conversations.

"So you do not know what his next plan is exactly?"

"No"

"Sometimes I'm afraid you do not take this whole business seriously, Severus. It is of greates importance that we know what he is planning so that we can prevent him to do something … rash and dangerous."

"I'm sure after his last attempt he will be a bit more cautious and maybe he will manage you this time."

"The boy is no murderer and we have to prevent him becoming one and of course we have to see that no other student or innocent is endangered, too."

"I know. Something else?" Severus was impatient. He had heard this more than once already. Albus sighed.

"I hope that you understand my reasoning and my decision…"

"No and I don't want to. You don't want him to become a murderer. You don't want that his consciousness is burdened by this, but it does not matter to you what is with my consc… or what the other will do with me when they see that I have murdered you. What do you think they will do?"

"I know that it is no easy task, Severus. But you are the only one who is even able to perform it. And it may sound hard, but what did you expect? Your consciousness, one that is already burdened with cruel things like murder and torture, compared to one of a boy, who just wants to save his family and to clean the image of his father? And the others? The Death Eaters will more than congratulate you for it, Voldemort will value you as his best. It is the best position you can get for gaining information."

"And what will I do with such information? Do you really think that one of the Order will let live me long enough to hear and to beliefe what I have to say?"

"I will explain it to somebody – best of it to Moody – so you can talk with him. That will be no problem of yours."

"Moody? Why him? Tell somebody else… tell Minerva." Albus looked up so suddenly that Severus made a step back.

"That will be my choice. And that is another point I wanted to talk about with you. You and Minerva are doing something…"

"It's not your business." Severus snapped and in his head resounded the same words in an all too familiar voice.

"You are not going to tell me?"

"No" Albus shook his head. Severus turned around. He had nothing more to say, but before he could even open the door, Albus spoke again.

"I hope you are not going to break our little agreement."

"No" Severus answered with gritted teeth before he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Severus arrived in the Great Hall when nearly all the students had already gone to fetch their books for the first lessons. But he swore to himself that he would not start to teach today without at least one toast and a bit of coffee, because that was exactly what he needed right now to keep going through all this.

Before he reached his place at the table, the breakfast vanished and only highly polished tables remained. Severus swore loudly and started to make his way out of the hall. There had to be a place where he could sit for just five minutes and gulp down a cup of very strong coffee or something similar.

"Severus." Somebody stopped him. He swore under his breath and turned around. Minerva was standing in front of him.

"Here.", she said and gave him two pieces of toast and a still hot cup of coffee.

"I saw you with Albus and I believe you can need it." Severus stared at her.

"Well, yes. Thanks." He said irritated. He looked at her. Minerva looked as bad as he felt. With dark circles under her eyes, which she had unsuccessfully tried to hide, and her pale skin she looked all but healthy.

"Dumbledore wanted to know what we are doing.", he blurted out before he could stop himself. Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"Did you tell him?"

"No"

"Well, okay. Then we have to be more carefully. … I can't wait until this is all over." She said and seemed even more stressed than before.

"Did your charm work tonight?", Severus asked before he sipped his coffee.

"Well yes, but it becomes harder from time to time. I don't know how long I can manage it and they become impatient, too. They say that I do not enough."

"I told you…"

"I know you don't trust them. And that works both ways around. I have not told them that you help me. They would freak out, I'm quite sure. … But that's not important right now. I have to go. I have to prepare the first lesson." After a quick glance at her watch she turned around and went up the stairs leaving Severus with a half eaten toast and an empty cup in his hands. He wondered what the day would bring him yet. He shook his head. Better not think about it, because there was at least one double lesson potions with Longbottom.

**Thoughts? Questions?? Ideas??? Something else???? Just tell me! Please!!**


	5. Of Lockets and Chess

At the Grave of my Brother

**By Leta McGotor**

Hello there. I know I have let you wait a long time but I finally managed to write this in my very last Russian lesson today. So I update it immediately, so that you can read it. Thanks to all those who have read the last chapters, especially ti my reviewers: **MikaelaCheryl, madge622 and laine18273645.**

Disclaimer: see previously

Chapter 5: Of Lockets and Chess

Minerva sat at her desk and saw the last students file out of the classroom. When finally the door closed she sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She felt worn out. Not only had she more than enough work to do but other things as well. She had spoken with Mr. and Mrs. Bell about Katie, supervised more than enough detentions and had spent uncountable hours over her 'little project' – how she used to call it now.

Minerva opened her eyes again. With her hand she felt around her neck to pull a little time later at a small silvery chain. At the end of it a small locket was dangling. It was very old, handed down from mother to daughter through the generations. The engravings on the locket showed the family crest of her clan.

According to the instructions in the book she needed something old belonging to both her and her brother. First she had not known what to choose, but thank goodness, Malaroy, her brother's best friend, had this locket indicated as it was obviously the most suitable object one could find for this occasion.

Minerva let the necklace vanish again beneath her robes and rested her head on her arms. She was so desperately tired. She would just close her eyes for one minute or so, she told herself.

atthegraveofmybrother

Severus was sitting far away from Minerva, brooding over a certain book. He had half the potions ready. Some of them only needed to simmer a bit longer before he could add the last ingredients. At the moment he had nothing else to prepare. His last lesson had been shortly after lunch and the pile of homework that needed to grade was not really attractive right now. Therefore he had taken the old book Minerva had given him and scanned again the instructions to ensure that he had nothing missed. After satisfying himself that he had indeed done all that was requiered, Severus turned over the next page and looked at the instructions for the spellwork. Clearly it was one of the most complicated bits of magic he had ever seen and he was relieved that this was Minerva's part.

Nevertheless he read the paragraph, but suddenly stopped. The page was mentioning an old object that was needed, something that belonged to both of them. He wondered whether Minerva had already seen this bit. He was sure she had, but would ask her later about this point.

atthegraveofmybrother

Albus Dumbledore knocked softly again. He had looked nearly everywhere for his Deputy Headmistress during the whole afternoon. They had had an appointment right after her classes had finished but Minerva had not come. She was not in her office, her private chambers, not in the staff room and nobody had seen her since dinner.

Now Albus knocked on the door of her classroom. He did not know why she should still be in there for her classes had ended quite a time ago, but he tried nevertheless. Although he got no answer, he entered the room.

Minerva sat at her desk apparently fast asleep. Albus approached silently careful not to wake her. She lokked definetly troubled in her sleep. He had noticed that there was something wrong with her but everytime he had tried to find out, all his ideas and questions led to dead ends.

He was not sure whether he should wake her now. Deciding that she would not thank him for her aching back he touched carefully her hands and whispered her name. Slowly she lifted her head, focusing on him.

"Albus? What are you doing here?" she asked yawning.

"I wondered where you are and found you here sleeping. You do not look healthy. Maybe you should go to see Poppy or just talk about whatever is troubling you." He advised sitting down on her desk.

"Albus really, there is nothing to tell and all what I need is maybe a little bit more sleep. But you know at this time of the year it's always a bit more disturbing. You know with all the papers to grate…"

"I can't believe it's only the usual work that's troubling you. There is something else and don't not try to deny it, Minerva." He gave her a stern look above his glasses.

"Albus really, there is nothing to tell you. Trust me that I will tell you if it is neccessary." Albus gave her another stern look and shook his head.

"Minerva, sometimes it is indeed better to talk and friends are there to help, believe me."

"No", she said vehemently. "I don't need any help… from you. And besides, you can take your own advice as well. Nearly every day or at least every time you are indeed here, you talk with Severus. Not that I want to know all you talk about but it seems to be very important not only for the two of you but for the whole school."

"Has he told you something?" Albus looked slightly worried. He was sure that Minerva would not react in a positive way towards this plan.

"No, but…"

"He will not tell you anything and I believe it is better this way." He was relieved. Severus had said nothing.

"But …"

"No, that's final."

"Then don't expect me to confide in you if you do not find it neccessary to do it the other way around as well." She stood and taking her books and parchment hurried out of the room.

atthegraveofmybrother

Severasl hours later Minerva sat in her office having a half finished homework of her fourth-years in front of her. Somehow she needed longer than usual to grate the pile. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was 9.30, dinner had ended a long time ago. She had not bothered to go down. Knowing that Albus would use every chance to confront her, she preferred staying out of his way.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Slowly Minerva opened the door just wide enough to see who it was, so that she could close it immediately if Albus was there. But that was not the case as Severus stood in front of her.

"Oh Severus, come in." She said opening the door a bit more so that he could enter.

"Why are you so careful? Whom do you have expected?"

"Albus", she said crossly.

"What's with him?"

"He wants to know what we are doing. And I told him if he is not willing to tell me what you two are discussing I'm not willing to tell him the other way around." She looked at him interrogatively.

"Well, yes. Now, what I came for was a certain point in the instructions. I assume you read about this old object, that was mentioned?"

"Of course." She showed him the locket. Severus took it in his hands and examined it.

"This is very old. Your crest?" He indicated the engraved symbols and Minerva nodded.

"This must be very valuable. I did not expect something like this."

"I wear it every day but I had nearly forgotten about it. It is the most suitable object."

"Indeed." Severus answered still examining the locket before giving it back to Minerva. "You wear it every day?"

"Yes, my mother gave it to me when I was still a child. Wine?"

"Wha…? Oh… yes."

Severus sat down while Minerva put two glasses of wine on the small table in front of him. Then she, too, sat down. Both stayed silent for a while nipping at the wine and lost in their thoughts. Finally Severus was the first who spoke again.

"Your spellwork, does it work?"

"Yes, it's not quite easy but I manage it. In a few hours I have to perform another freezing charm. That's the most burdening point. With the time it seems that the spell sucks my whole strength from me. So I will be glad when it is all over."

"You are still sure you want to do it?" Severus expected a vehemently yes but instead Minerva hesitated.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, of course I want him back, but…"

"But what? Minerva, if you are in doubt…"

"I was not completely doubtfree right from the beginning, but right at the moment… It's… every night I go to his grave and perform the spell and every night Malaroy is there and watches me and sometimes I ask myself how he could indeed be the best friend of my brother, because his expression is not one of sorrow and grief but of… of… it's a greedy expression, but I don't know why."

"He's clearly after something, then."

"Maybe, but what?"

"Have you promised him something?"

"No."

"Your brother… was he some time in the past involved in something that dealt with money or wealth in general?"

"Not that I know of, but my brother did not tell me all. He always managed it to get himself in trouble. But why do you ask?"

"Maybe your brother knows something Malaroy wants to know – like the hiding place of something valuable." Minerva thought for a while. But then shook her head.

"I don't think so and we can't stop now. Maybe I'm just imagining it."

"But…"

"Let's change the topic, Severus." Minerva cut across him.

"What do you want to talk about instead?"

"You could tell me what Albus' plan is, for instance. I'm right, it has something to do with the school, am I not? So, I believe that I should know at least a bit of it, as I am the Deputy Headmistress, you know."

"I can't tell you." He shook his head.

"Why not?" Minerva crossed her arms in front of her. Why didn't they trust her?

"Albus made me swear it and besides you would not believe me."

"You believed what I told you about my brother, so why should I doubt what you would tell me?" Severus stopped and looked at her. He would like nothing better than to tell her, but he couldn't do it. That was Albus' part. If someone would let be in on the plan, he had to decide who it was. Albus was for reasons unknown against Minerva knowing it, while he, Severus, would prefer her as a confidant.

"Let's change the topic again." He said ignoring the protest that was forming on Minerva's lips.

Minerva shook her head but asked no further questions. Again they sat for a while in silence before Minerva asked if they wanted to play chess and Severus agreed. So they set the chessboard and began.

It was far past midnight when both Minerva and Severus stopped playing. Both of them had won a game, but decided that the decisive match would be the following evening. Although Minerva had put the chessboard away Severus still sat in the chair he had chosen several hours earlier unwilling to go.

"Any bets who will win the final match?", he asked caually.

"That will be me, so don't waste your money on it, Severus." Minerva stood directly beside Severus and looked smiling down into his face. How often did they have a bet running? Every Quidditch match so far, if not even more often.

"You feel sure about it, do you?"

"Sure." She schrugged

"Then you have nothing against a bet? Let's say five galleons for the winner?" Severus enquired. Minerva smirked and bent down so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Wonderful, I have a long list with books I wanted to have. Your galleons will help me a lot."

Within seconds Severus had seized her arm and had pulled her around. Minerva loosing her balance fell directly into his lap. Both of them looked surprised and staring at each other blushed hoping the other one would not see it.

"Well… it's… it's a bet than?" Minerva asked timidly after a few moments that seemed to have streched themselves extra long.

"Of course." Severus muttered. "We will see tomorrow, I expect."

"Yes." They stared a few moments longer at each other before Severus realised that he was still holding Minerva's wrist in his hands. As if he had burned himself he released her and Minerva sprang to her feet.

"Well… until tomorrow then."

"Yes, until… you know." Severus said before he left Minerva's rooms.

**Thoughts? Questions?? Ideas?? Something else?? Just tell me! Please!!**


	6. An Evening for Two

At the Grave of my Brother

**By Leta McGotor**

Hello there. Ihave finally finished all my examinations for my A-levels. It's great. You have so much time suddenly, but somehow you manage less that before. ;-D Therefore4 I'm proud that I can present you the next chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, especially **MikaelaCheryl**, **madge622, Ablus Severus Potter** and **Emmy** (thanks for the comment).

Disclaimer: see previously

Chapter 6: An Evening for Two

The next day came with bitter winds, that howled around the school in a far to frightening way so that most of the students decided that their common room would suit them perfectly for the afternoon and all their free periods.

The greatest part of the teachers seemed to think in the same lines. Care for Magical Creatures and even Herbology were cancelled. But not all showed so much compassion for their students. In the dungeons every now and then one or two people jumped, because of the bittercold wind or the howling sound or because Professor Snape stood suddenly behind them and snarled that they all were as usual dunderheads.

Today Severus Snape was in an even worse mood as usual or so it seemed for his students. Every now and then he was so agitated that he gave them even more homework as the usual more-than-enough amount, then he snarled at everything and everyone, even at his precious Slytherins. Then he strode briskly through the whole room to stand at the front and watch them all like a hungry eagle watching a nice fat mouse coming directly towards him.

The real reason why he behaved in this way could be described with just one word: Minerva.

The whole night he had lain awake, because his mind could not let go of her. He pondered every word and every movement of her, especially when she hat indeed accidentally sat on his lap.

He stared into nothingness. How close she had been… How soft her skin had been… How her eyes had sparkled… Just these few inches and he could have touched her lips with his own and then…

"Professor? Professor?" Severus turned his head at high speed and nearly cracked his neck when a tidy first-year came into his focus. A Hufflepuff – what else!

"Sir, there is a problem with…", the student bagan again.

"Mantric, your only problem is your whole stupidity to concoct such an easy potion." Severus snarled while the boy retreated several steps.

"But Sir, the cauldron… it… it is expl…"

"And why do you have the habit to interrupt me. Ten points from Huffle…" _Peng._ A loud cracking sound came from one of the cauldrons, seconds before the whole thing exploded and the whole content landed in the face of those around or on the walls. Professor Snape, who spat a mouthful of green wobbling something out on the floor, looked anything but happy.

atthegraveofmybrother

Several hours later Minerva looked at her watch for the thousandth time at least this evening. And when she did not look at her watch she looked into her mirror and wondered if she looked well enough for the evening. From time to time she shook her head but she could not change her clothes now, Severus was already too late and he could be there at any minute now. So Minerva decided that the dark red dress simply had suit for the evening.

Minerva sighed and – again – looked at her watch. Had he forgotten about their evening or had he better things to do? Did he even want to come or not? Before Minerva could order her doubts a knock sounded on the door and she jumping to her feet opened to find a very angry looking Severus Snape. Without a word he rushed into the room while Minerva closed the door behind them.

"What happened? Excuse me, but you look dreadful."

"Thank you for the compliment. It's your luck that it was not your student." He said before he threw himself onto the couch. Minerva carefully sat next to him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Severus didn't know why, but suddenly he felt better, lighter. Such an accident was unimportant, wasn't it. He looked to Minerva who sat next to him and his mouth became suddenly dry.

"Care to tell me what happened? Whoose student was it anyway? Obviously no Slytherin and no Gryffindor. Let me guess – it was a… Hufflepuff – or Ravenclaw – no, no I'm sure- It was a Hufflepuff."

Severus didn't answer but stared at Minerva. She wore a dress he had never seen on her, but it suited her well and showed what her robes had tried to hide – fantastic curves. But that was not the best thing about her this evening in his opinion. She wore her hair not in her usual bun but had it fixed with a hair slide, therefore playing in little curls around her shoulders.

"Severus? Severus?"

"Wha…? Well… yes, exactly." He had no idea to what he had agreed to right at the moment.

"And?"

"And what?" He felt stupid. What had been the topic? Minerva rolled her eyes.

"What has happened with this student… in your lesson, I suppose."

"Oh yes… well… he… unimportant. But the classroom looked not exactly clean afterwards. But I didn't come to chat about my lesson. I'm here to show you who's the better player." He said hastily trying to save his own neck by simply changing the topic as soon as possible.

"You seem sure. If I were you, I would not be so at ease." She smiled and stood up to sat opposite from him. Less than two minutes later they were both lost in the game and – maybe – in each other.

The game seemed to go on for hours. No one wanted to let the other win easily. In fact the old clock in one of the corners of Minerva's room showed that it was nearly midnight when Minerva made her final move.

"Check mate!" she declared and sprang to her feet. "I won"

"That doesn't count… I… I was distracted."

"Yes of course, it was my clock that distracted you or maybe the armchair?" Minerva smiled. "Come on, I won the game."

Severus said nothing. He knew what or better who had distracted him, but he couldn't tell Minerva that. He didn't even want to imagine how she would react. She would probably throw him out of her room, hex him into the next millenium, curse him until he believed he was blue – no, he couldn't tell her.

He stood up and looked into Minerva's face. She smiled and clearly enjoyed her victory.

"Well, nevertheless I have to admit that it was no easy winning. You are a good oponent and we should repeat it soon."

"Yeah, but hope that you will have enough luck then, because then I will win and show you that even this victory could have been mine." Minerva draw a mocking expression and opened her mouth to say something. What it was noone would ever know, because at this moment an owl tapped against the window.

Minerva went to open it and wrinkled her forhead as she looked at the roll of parchment which fell into her hands. Slowly she opened it and read through. With each line her eyes narrowed more and more and when she had finished she stared for several more minutes at the note in her hands.

"What happened?", Severus asked concerned. Had there been an attack without him knowing it? Was the note from Dumbledore telling that something terrible had happened?

"It's from Malaroy." Severus' expression darkened. That was even worse. " He tells me that he and his… people are ready for the… for it. Tomorrow night will be the best time for it. Are you ready, Severus?"

Severus nodded grimly. The potions were ready but he hadn't found a way to prevent this whole affair. He still believed that Malaroy and his gang were not playing fair and saw the immidiate danger.

"Are you sure we want to do it so soon – without further planning?"

"What do you need to plan? It is all planned for ages now. What else is there? Nothing. And yes, I want to be over with it as soon as possible. I told you that it is no fun to perform this freezing charm every night." Minerva answered, her joy from mere minutes ago had vanished completely. Severus sighed.

"You do not need to attend it." Minerva said crossly interpreting Severus' behaviour wrong. "I just need the potions."

"You believe I will let you alone with those there? Never."

"Why not? It's just a graveyard and I have been there with them often enough. I told you Malaroy is every night there. If he wanted to harm me he would have done so. So give it a rest."

"I'll come with you or you will not get the potions."

"Blackmailing, Severus?"

"Don't forget that this whole business is based on blackmailing – not entirely my idea, you will remember." Minerva looed as if she would start to scream at him every minute, but instead she took a deep breath and sat down next to Severus on the couch.

"You are sure that something dangerous will happen, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Yes" Minerva bit her upper lip before going on.

"You want me to stop the whole thing?"

"That would be the best."

"I can't. He is my brother and…"

"I know" He swallowed. "Therefore I will not demand that you stop, but I will help you. Trust me, at least for this one night."

"I trust you not just for tomorrow night. I have trusted you for a long time. It's not a question of trust. I'm glad you help me, Severus." She looked up and stared into his face.

"Right" He put his arm around her shoulders with a sudden impulse and pulled her closer. To his surprise Minerva leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. For several long moments they stayed this way before Minerva raised her head again. They were so close to each other that their noses nearly touched.

"Severus?"

"Mmm?"

"Whatever you and Albus plan… even if you will not tell me what it is… I will always be there and help you, I promise." She whispered.

Instead of a verbal answer Minerva felt Severus' lips on hers. They were warm and soft and brushed gently over her own. When Severus realised that she did not pull away he deepened the kiss and enjoyed Minerva answering him in such a sweet way.

For the remainder of the night both Minerva and Severus forgot about all danger and terror that was awaiting them the next days, forgot about all the complicated things they had to master in the next time and just enjoyed the presence of the other.

**Thoughts? Questions?? Ideas?? Something else?? Just tell me! Please!!**


End file.
